William Kjellsson
William Kjellsson is an antagonist of this Wiki, it is unknown in which game or story he will appear in yet. He is the protagonist of the movie a Christmas Story. Biography .]] Willy works with the help of his sidekick Clarence, a sentient computer who gives him most of his evil plans. He is a young evil Swedish boy with a deep hatred for Frank Kenson, a billionaire and the current president of US. One of the main reasons for his hatred of him is due to the fact Kenson refused to sell him any nuclear weapons one day when William met him on the streets in person in 2016. Frank said that William is way too young to be in a position to hold nuclear weapons, as he could accidentally blown up a country that US is allied to, or blow up himself and whole America with it (Frank is such an egomaniac, he cares only if America gets threatened, not the whole world). One of the other reasons for his hate on Kenson is due to their different political views. Bill believes in the fact that there exists around 1869 genders, while Frank believes (like majority of the population) that there are only 2 genders. William also hates Frank's ban on transgender people not being allowed to serve in the military. William also believes in gay supremacy, but otherwise holds mostly the same conservative and anti-immigration views as most of the Republicans. William currently lives in Hell's Kitchen, New York along with his parents and older brother, Jinky. in a Christmas Story, William wants a Red Ryder Carbine Action 200-shot Range Model air rifle to shoot some aliens. William's desire is rejected by his mother, his teacher Miss Shields, and even Santa Claus at Higbee's department store, all giving him the same warning: "You'll shoot your eye out, kid." Plans William constantly attempts to steal the nuclear weapons from the President in order to bomb up the planet that has always bugged him for numerous reasons: Sota. William believes that Sota is allied to the US, that being one of the few reasons why Frank Kenson doesn't want to give him the nuclear weapons, and in actuality, he wants Sota destroyed due to their sithy culture and disgust they bring. However, ensuring the success of grabbing the nuclear power is only the first step in William's plan, which will culminate in him eventually ruling over Sota after he will remove it's culture and society. For a couple of months now, Willy did find alternate means to achieve success, but only temporarily. 12 February, 2017 was the first time when Willy became an alarmingly dangerous and depraved villain for Kenson. He finally manages to steal a couple of nuclear weapons from Frank by framing the latter for the theft of Queen Elizabeth II's crown, resulting Frank to be jailed for six days, while Mike Pence stepped on to become his replacement. This allows William to become just as dangerous as Kenson had previously been. Kjellsson even comes close to his eventual goal of ruling Sota, by shooting 15 missile rockets to one side of the planet where the realm's artillery was located, making them unable to counter the attack and not knowing at all who the attacker was. Willy also hired a hitman Agent 47 into stopping the Alt-Right when they try to retrieve the crown to clear Frank's name. Even when the Alt-Right finally managed to return the crown to Elizabeth after escaping Agent 47 and the Spys, this still doesn't help Sota at all and they are still struggling by trying to find out who bombed them. Eventually, the Kjellsson house is raided by police after a couple of witnesses claimed they saw a blond kid stealing the nuclear weapons, William was arrested for his crimes and sent to juvenile detention. William returns from jail on early March by the bribery of the jail officials by his rich father who is the Mayor of Hell's Kitchen. He attempts to steal the nuclear powers yet again, but is told by his older brother Jinky that their father had just recently opened up a secret laboratory underneath their house which they can sneak in and use to their advantage, filling William's mind with fantasies that they could use father's cyborgs to rule the world and such. Willy agreed and the next day after dinner, when their father took a nap, they sneaked into his laboratory after finding out the password was "1488!" as they searched all their father's books which he didn't keep hidden very well. Jinky and William start up the latter's very own sentient computer Clarence and start searching the lab for cyborgs their dad built. When they find the shut-down robots whom they want to try to destroy Sota, Clarence advises them that that isn't a bright idea to do, as their father could quickly found out and they don't even know how to use the cyborgs. Furthermore Clarence decides to serve as a psychiatrist to William and asks him about why he wants that planet destroyed so much and what else has been troubling him lately. Willy tells Clarence and Jinky that since he was 4 years old he wanted to see that planet destroyed as the inhabitants' culture and society deeply frustrates him and he just can't ignore it. He also says that Kenson is his second biggest obstacle on the world, as he can't bare to not be allowed to use nuclear weapons he so long desired to use, furthermore he hates his views on transgender people and claims he is jealous of his brother Jinky's life, as he doesn't have any of those problems. Jinky however, in his opinion just says that William is still too young and in-experienced to find out the true meaning of life yet. Personality and traits William is obsessed with being the most diabolical mind the world has ever seen. He is constantly boasting about being the personification of the word "evil", bombing Sota and claims that there should be a new word for how evil he is, despite the fact he fears the Never Never Land (but who can blame him, really?). In reality, however, he is a very incompetent, pathetic excuse of a villain, and usually causes more trouble for himself then he does for others. Although he has the desire and ability to construct various technological devices in his father's lab, he cannot successfully pull off any of his schemes without assistance. His knowledge outside of his inventions is not much brighter at all, some would even consider it fake. He speaks to himself about Kenson and Sota a lot and actually expects a respond from the President. He is bent on world domination (or Sota); so much so that he wishes to control US' nuclear program as steps towards it. Willy himself has admitted that he is not spending his life being social, which is why he devotes so much time to "being evil". Meeting other people and getting out of his bedroom is quite a challenge for him. Despite his desire to be a villain, Kjellsson is arguably a generally nice boy, so long as his "evil" is not questioned to his face, or if evil is brought up in any way around him. As mentioned by his brother, Jinky, William apparently has a soft spot for animals. Category:Swedish Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Article stubs Category:Evil Genius Category:Antagonists Category:LGBT Community Category:Original character Category:Needs editing Category:Protagonists Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Overweight characters Category:Aryans Category:Short characters